Secret Life
by beloved-rose
Summary: Tadashi, a busboy at a local gay bar, is asked out by a mysterious man named Hiro. He declines, but after they cross paths again, Tadashi's curiosity about Hiro's life grows. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, are you busy later?"

The question came as a surprise to Tadashi, who was kneeling on the floor and who had only come behind the bar to clear the dirty dishes for the bartender.

"Um…" Tadashi stood up, balancing a large plastic tub full of tableware against his hip. The customer who had asked the question was absentmindedly swirling his scotch, his other elbow resting on the bar and supporting his chin. The way he was looking at him suddenly made sense to Tadashi, who gasped and shook his free hand.

"Oh n-no, I'm sorry but I'm not… that way."

"Really?" The customer smiled, seeming unconvinced. "Then why are you working at a gay bar?"

"Well, I work in the back. I'm a busboy, so…"

"I see." The man finished off the last of his drink and stood up, shrugging his coat on. "Well, Mister Busboy," he said, pulling out a business card and a few dollars from his wallet. He placed the items on the bar top and pushed them toward Tadashi with two fingers. "Let me know if you change your mind."

Tadashi hesitantly picked up the tip, unsure if he was allowed to accept it. He pocketed the money and picked up the business card, confused at its simplicity. There was no company name or information, no address, no email. It simply displayed the name "Hiro" with a phone number underneath.

"Oh, um…" Tadashi glanced up and briefly saw the back of Hiro's head as he left the building.

"Hey Tadashi! Come on, let's go!" the chef hollered, snapping Tadashi out of his thoughts. He quickly pocketed the business card and headed back to the kitchen to return to work.

* * *

Tadashi didn't arrive back to his apartment until after three in the morning. His back ached from the endless bending, lifting, and cleaning he had done during his shift. All he wanted to do was collapse on his bed and pass out.

He yanked off his sweaty work shirt and let it fall to the floor. When he pulled off his jeans and let them fall next to his shirt, something peaked out from the pocket. Tadashi knelt down, and as he picked up the crumbled dollar bills off the floor, the plain white business card fell into view.

Tadashi fell back on his bed, groaning as his muscles relaxed into the mattress. He idly fumbled with the card between his fingers, spacing out as he stared at the name and number.

Hiro… What kind of business was he in that didn't require a formal business card? Or did he even have a job? He didn't look like he was homeless. Quite the opposite, actually. He was nicely dressed, but he had a more flamboyant air about him. His hair was ruffled, but not dirty, and the longer strands were secured behind his head with an elastic. He had a few ear piercings and Tadashi remembered Hiro's ring clinking against the scotch glass.

He sighed, letting the card slip from his hand and land on the floor. There was no use in thinking of someone he'd probably never see again.

* * *

"Tadashi! Clean up, table eight!"

Tadashi hoisted a tub of dirty dishes off the floor and set it on the counter. He grabbed a mop and bucket and pushed through the swinging doors to enter the front of house. It was approaching midnight, so the remaining customers were starting to get a bit too inebriated. He carefully weaved his way through the crowd until he found the mess that required his attention. Thankfully, it just looked like a few spilled drinks. He quarantined the area with plastic hazard signs and began mopping. Tadashi was finishing up when a tipsy customer tripped over the wet floor sign and fell onto him.

"Ughh fuck!" The customer groaned as he sat back, a few of his equally drunk friends rushing over to help him up. He held a hand to his head and used the other to point at Tadashi. "This is your fault!"

"I- what?" Tadashi had started to apologize, but quickly realized it wasn't actually his fault. He sat up and groaned, the right side of his head beginning to pound from hitting the floor.

"I fell because you didn't clean this up! Stupid busboy, where's your manager? I'm gonna-"

"You look fine to me," a voice interrupted. Tadashi looked up to find Hiro standing behind him, hands in his pockets, looking rather intimidating.

"Who the hell are you? This doesn't concern you, why don't you just -" The customer was cut off by one of his friends whispering in his ear, briefly glancing at Hiro. His eyes widened before looking back at Hiro, his mouth agape like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"I'm not sure what your friend told you, but you might want to listen to him." Hiro's intense gaze stayed on the group of friends as he watched them brush themselves off and head back to their table. He smirked and knelt down by Tadashi, his expression softening.

"You alright?"

"Uh… yeah," Tadashi replied. Hiro helped him back to his feet, brushing some dust off his shirt. Tadashi straightened out his clothes, nervously glancing at the intoxicated group.

"Don't worry about them," Hiro assured. "I doubt they'll bother you anymore."

"But… why?" Tadashi asked. He continued when Hiro looked puzzled. "They look really afraid of you…"

Hiro grinned innocently. "I can look pretty intimidating, don't you think?"

Tadashi gave a half-hearted chuckle, not really satisfied with his answer.

"Well," Hiro started, giving a two-fingered salute. "I'll see ya around, Busboy."

Tadashi watched as Hiro headed for the exit. He'd intended to get back to work, but something was urging him to go after him. He quickly put the mop and bucket away before darting through the front door. He spotted Hiro walking down the sidewalk.

"Hiro!"

Hiro stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder.

"Um… are you busy later?"

* * *

Tadashi double checked the address Hiro had given him with the building he was standing in front of. It was definitely a match, but Tadashi was confused. This was one of the most expensive condominiums in the city. And judging by the number, Hiro's unit was near the top.

Tadashi was buzzed in by the front desk and welcomed by the doorman. He noticed that the elevator needed a code to be opened and he sheepishly walked over to the front desk.

"Um, hello. I'm here to see Hiro?"

"Oh yes, Hiro told me he was expecting a visitor," the elderly woman grinned. She typed a few keys on her keyboard before gesturing to the elevator. "There you are. It's been programmed to take you to his floor. Let us know if you need any other assistance."

"Oh… thank you."

Tadashi boarded the elevator and watched the buttons light up as he passed each floor. Fifth floor, tenth floor, twentieth floor… He finally came to a halt and the button for the twenty-fourth floor illuminated as the doors opened.

Since the floor only had a few apartments to choose from, finding Hiro's unit was easy. Tadashi held up his hand to knock, pulling back a bit as he hesitated. This was crazy. What was he thinking would happen? Maybe he made it sound like he wanted to visit for… _that_. Oh god, should he even do this?

Tadashi shook the thoughts out of his head and quietly knocked on the door, half hoping Hiro didn't hear him so he could use it as an excuse to leave. But much to Tadashi's dismay, the door audibly unlocked and opened to show a different looking Hiro.

"Hey," Hiro greeted, opening the door wider and gesturing for him to come in. Tadashi entered the apartment, but found himself unable to take his eyes off Hiro.

Instead of wearing the lavish attire he'd worn whenever he had seen Tadashi before, he was dressed down in a baggy tank top and sweatpants. Sweatpants that were hanging dangerously low on his hips, no less. He looked thinner now than when he was dressed up, but there was still some visible muscle on his arms and chest.

"Sorry if I look underdressed." Tadashi realized he had probably been caught staring, his face going hot as he blushed.

"No! No, you don't look… I'm sorry," Tadashi apologized, feeling flustered. "You just look a bit different than how I've seen you before."

Hiro chuckled, turning to walk through the foyer. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable."

Tadashi was trying to stay focused on asking some questions he had for Hiro, but he couldn't help being distracted by how extravagant the apartment was. He was admiring the meticulously decorated living room when he heard Hiro rummaging in the kitchen. He followed the sounds and happened upon Hiro pouring a drink.

"You want one?" Hiro asked.

"No, thank you. I don't really drink."

"Ah," Hiro remarked, seemingly dropping the subject. He took a sip of his freshly poured scotch and glanced at Tadashi. "You look uncomfortable."

Tadashi turned his gaze to the floor, clearing his throat before looking back at Hiro.

"I'm just… a little confused, I guess."

"Are you?" Hiro opened the refrigerator, grabbed a bottled water, and handed it to Tadashi. Hiro nodded his head toward the living room before going to sit on the couch. Tadashi sat on the other side of the couch, turning the water bottle in his hands nervously.

"What's your name?" Hiro questioned.

"Oh. Tadashi." Hiro gently swirled his scotch before taking another sip.

"Well, Tadashi, why are you confused?"

Tadashi noticed Hiro gazing at him. It was an intense gaze. Hiro's dark brown irises had melded with his dilated pupils. They were mesmerizing, and although Tadashi felt like he should be nervous… he wasn't. He took a deep breath.

"You asked me out after only seeing me once… You didn't even know me. Then you helped me after the accident and those guys looked pretty afraid of you… I mean, I'm grateful that you helped me, don't get me wrong. But I guess I just don't… _get_ you."

Tadashi paused, running his fingers through his hair. His gaze met with Hiro's.

"You're so… mysterious."

Hiro gave a sly smile as he leaned back on the couch, looking to the ceiling and swirling his drink. "I'm mysterious, you say?" Hiro chuckled and took a sip of scotch before placing it on the side table. "That's funny."

"Funny?" Tadashi repeated, feeling slightly offended. Hiro slid himself closer to Tadashi, resting his arm against the couch back and his head on his hand.

"Listen, I wasn't looking for anything serious. My work is nothing but stress, so whenever I'm off, I do anything I can to clear my head. Drinking, random hookups, whatever else."

Tadashi's eyes widened, both at his words and how close Hiro had moved to him. He could feel Hiro's body heat gently grazing his skin. In combination with how dark and lustful Hiro's eyes looked as they stared at him, Tadashi could feel himself slowly losing the battle of wills.

"Those guys were afraid of me because they know what I do. There are plenty of people in this city that know who I am and what I do, and they're very afraid of me."

Tadashi felt his face grow hot and Hiro's face was inching closer to his own as he continued to speak.

"I saw you at the bar and I wanted you. Even after you said you weren't gay, I was still determined to have you."

Hiro smirked as Tadashi's cheeks grew redder.

"You offered to hang out of your own accord. You came here of your own accord. Now that you've heard what I've had to say… now that you know of my intentions…"

Hiro positioned his mouth inches from Tadashi's and exhaled softly against his lips, sending a shiver down Tadashi's spine.

"Are you scared?" Hiro whispered.

Tadashi lowered his eyes to lock with Hiro's. He was many things at that moment. He was stunned from Hiro's confession. He was dizzy from Hiro's body heat. He was quickly growing more and more aroused, which only added to his confusion. But was he scared?

"No…"

In an instant, Hiro's lips were on his own. Tadashi saw stars behind his eyelids as Hiro's scent made him even more lightheaded. Whatever was left of Tadashi's rational thought went out the window when Hiro's tongue met his own.

Tadashi placed his hands on the back of Hiro's neck, grabbing a handful of messy hair and pulling gently. Hiro draped his arms around Tadashi's shoulders as he shifted to straddle him. Hiro moaned softly at how hard Tadashi was through his jeans. He ground his hips against Tadashi, getting harder with every moan he heard.

Tadashi reached to grasp Hiro's hips, gripping tightly as he thrust up against Hiro's bulge. Hiro gasped and pulled Tadashi's lips closer. Tadashi's hands traveled up Hiro's torso to rub his nipples through the flimsy tank top. Hiro broke their kiss, and once his mouth was free, Tadashi latched on to Hiro's neck.

"T-Tadashi…"

Tadashi reached underneath Hiro's shirt to continue teasing his nipples. Hiro let out a moan, which prompted Tadashi to gently bite his neck and make him moan again. Tadashi's hand had started to move down Hiro's chest, but stopped at the sweatpants' drawstring. He sat back, cheeks flushed red with lust and embarrassment.

"I…" Tadashi mumbled, avoiding Hiro's eyes.

Hiro stood and grabbed Tadashi's hand, pulling him up and leading him to the bedroom. He pushed him onto his mattress and crawled to position himself over Tadashi.

"Leave it to me," Hiro said huskily. Tadashi considered protesting now that his head was a bit clearer, but was instantly distracted when Hiro freed and practically swallowed his cock.

"Ah, god…" Tadashi threw his head back, eyes clenched shut. Hiro's technique slowly began to drive him wild. He would do quick, shallow bobs before unexpectedly swallowing him all the way to the base. He would stop to lock eyes with Tadashi as he slowly released him. Tadashi shivered and let out a breathy moan every time.

"Oh… Hiro, I'm- nhh." Hiro sat back, letting Tadashi finally catch his breath. He slowly removed Tadashi's shirt, tracing the muscles as his fingers slid up his torso. Tadashi inhaled sharply, goosebumps rising on his arms at Hiro's soft, fleeting touches. Hiro took off his tank top, his toned chest catching Tadashi's attention.

"Don't be shy," Hiro said softly. He took one of Tadashi's hands and gently ran it over his chest, grinning when Tadashi flushed a deeper red. Hiro lay on top of Tadashi, putting his lips to his ear before whispering, "Close your eyes and only think of what you feel."

Tadashi groaned, eyes slipping shut at Hiro's request. Hiro took one of Tadashi's hands and brought it up to his lips. Tadashi felt a breath against his fingers before Hiro's tongue gently licked his fingertips. Tadashi gasped as Hiro thoroughly coated his fingers in saliva.

"Hir-" Tadashi was cut off by Hiro claiming his mouth in a deep kiss. Hiro led Tadashi's hand downward, letting his fingers graze along his skin before stopping above his ass. Tadashi sat back nervously, but Hiro brought his lips back to his own.

Hiro took one of Tadashi's fingers and circled it around his entrance. He pushed it inside slowly, his breath catching as he let out soft moans. Hiro added another of Tadashi's fingers, gasping as his thighs began to quiver. Tadashi opened his eyes to see a very erotic expression on Hiro's face. He moaned as he pulled his lips back, briefly glancing to where his fingers were before looking back to Hiro's face. He bit his lip before tentatively crooking a finger inside Hiro.

"A-ah!" Hiro exclaimed, arching his back and clenching his eyes shut in pleasure. Tadashi grinned at his newfound confidence and continued to tease Hiro with gentle thrusts.

"Fuck, Tadash- ah!" Tadashi had added a third finger, thrusting slow and deep, feeling Hiro writhe and shudder beneath him. His thrusting had started gaining speed when Hiro suddenly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I can't hold it…" Hiro panted. He removed his sweatpants and pulled Tadashi's jeans and boxers to his knees. Hiro straddled Tadashi, facing away from him. Hiro spread his entrance with two fingers before pressing the head of Tadashi's cock against it. The slick heat coming off Hiro's hole made Tadashi's cock twitch in anticipation. Tadashi groaned as Hiro slowly took him in, adjusting himself a few times before he'd finally managed to take Tadashi in to the base.

"Nngh…" Tadashi moaned, marveling at the sight of seeing Hiro sitting flush against his lap and the feeling of being completely inside him. Hiro carefully lifted himself along Tadashi's length, almost sliding off completely before quickly thrusting himself back down.

"Ahh, fuck!" Hiro cried as a deep moan from Tadashi echoed him. Hiro panted, looking over his shoulder to see Tadashi's flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. Their eyes met and Tadashi took this chance to hastily pull out and thrust back in full force.

Hiro moaned long and dirty, his eyes slipping shut. Tadashi placed his hands on either side of Hiro's hips, gripped tightly, and thrust again into the delicious heat that was sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. Hiro gasped and fell forward, trying to hold himself up with trembling arms. Tadashi leaned forward, continuing his thrusts and practically digging his nails into Hiro's hips.

"Tada- ah, _please_ ," Hiro begged, beginning to sound desperate. He dropped his torso to lie on the bed, sliding off of Tadashi's cock and raising his ass in the air. His face was half-buried into the plush comforter and stray hair was falling in front of his visible eye. Hiro looked at Tadashi, reaching a hand back to spread his cheeks as an invitation.

Tadashi got up on his knees and positioned himself behind Hiro. He panted as he nudged Hiro's entrance with his cock, slowly pushing in. Once he was fully inside, he closed his eyes to focus on how amazing it felt. Hiro's insides were hot, slick, and tightly gripping his cock. He heard Hiro exhale with a gentle moan. Tadashi grinned as he firmly clasped onto Hiro's waist again.

"You said you wanted me…" Tadashi muttered, pulling out slowly before quickly thrusting in, causing Hiro to cry out.

"You said you were determined to have me…" Again, Tadashi slid out before diving back in, causing another cry from Hiro. He knelt over Hiro and put his lips to his ear, a deep chuckle rising from his throat as he felt Hiro shudder.

"How about now?" Tadashi exhaled.

Hiro whimpered as he shakily brought his hand up to touch himself, finding that he was already dripping with precome. His rapid strokes were sloppy and desperate as he gasped. Tadashi's thrusts were gaining speed, no longer bothering to pause to tease Hiro. His grip on Hiro grew tighter as he felt his climax building inside him.

"Hiro…" Tadashi exhaled. "Do you want me?"

"Yes, YES! Tadashi, please…" Hiro begged, his hand practically a blur as he chased his own orgasm. " _I want you_ …"

Tadashi latched onto Hiro's ear with his teeth, groaning and grunting as each thrust brought him closer to the edge. Hiro cried out from the unexpected bite, his moan getting higher in pitch until he finally started to come.

"F-Fuck, oh Ta-"

Tadashi joined Hiro in orgasm, his thrusts slowing as he came down from the high. His last bit of energy was used to groan low in Hiro's ear before gently releasing it from his teeth.

Hiro's legs gave out as he fell onto the bed, still panting from the intensity of his orgasm. Tadashi collapsed opposite of Hiro as stars danced behind his eyelids. His breathing began to slow with his heartrate and Tadashi soon found himself trying to fight sleep. He wanted to leave, but couldn't summon the energy necessary to get dressed and walk home. Tadashi gave a long, satisfied exhale before letting his body sink into the soft mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi was woken up by a phone ringing. He squinted one eye open, able to see sunlight shining from behind a thin, white curtain. Reality set in as he remembered where he was and how he got there. The ringing stopped and Tadashi slowly sat up and groaned, pressing the heels of his hands against his closed eyes. He sighed deeply, dropping his hands to his lap as he looked around the room.

There was no sign of Hiro. The side of the bed he assumed Hiro had slept on was neatly made and the clothes Hiro had on the floor were gone. Tadashi thought he might be somewhere else in the apartment, but then he figured if he was, he would have answered the phone.

The telephone began to ring again. Tadashi found the receiver and picked it up.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Good morning, sir." It sounded like the older woman he'd met at the front desk the night before.

"Oh, uh…"

"Sorry if I woke you. Hiro asked me to call and let you know he had to leave for work and won't be back for a few days."

He was called to work on such short notice? Or did Hiro know and just not think to tell him?

"He said you're welcome to stay, but please be advised that the door will lock and the alarm will be set after you leave."

"Alright, thank you. I appreciate the call."

"Of course, sir. Have a nice day."

The call ended with a click and Tadashi hung up. A calm silence fell over him as he looked around the sunlit room. It was impeccably designed with crisp whites and modern furniture, though it really didn't fit Hiro's style. He got up and walked over to the large windows, his jaw dropping in astonishment. The view of the city was simply amazing from where he was standing.

Tadashi found his clothes on the floor by the bed and knelt down to pick them up. He tugged on his jeans and draped his work shirt over his shoulder. He wandered around the large apartment, briefly looking in the rooms he passed. There were at least two other bedrooms, an office, and a space that looked like it was intended for meditation. The kitchen was equipped with dozens of brand new gadgets, though they all looked as if they had never been used.

He checked the fridge to find it practically bare. A nearly empty carton of eggs, some Chinese takeout boxes, and a few bottled waters was about the extent of Hiro's supplies. The cupboard near the fridge, however, was stocked full of expensive scotches, whiskies, rums, and numerous other hard liquors.

" _Whenever I'm off, I do anything I can to clear my head. Drinking, random hookups, whatever else..."_

Hiro's words echoed in his head. Tadashi had no idea what his job was or why it stressed him out, but it seemed like he prided himself on causing fear in people he didn't even know. Did Hiro even have any friends? He had only ever seen him sitting alone at the bar, not really talking to anyone. Going out to get drunk and fuck random guys whenever he wasn't working his stressful job...

What a lonely life.

Tadashi didn't feel comfortable sticking around the apartment without Hiro. He finished getting dressed and gathered his things in the foyer. The scrap piece of paper Hiro had written his address on was lying beside the front door. Tadashi picked it up and glanced at the small table in the hall. He hesitated before tearing off a blank portion of the paper, writing his number on it, and placing it on the table. Tadashi took a last look around the apartment before he left, unsure if he'd ever see it, or Hiro, again.

* * *

It had been at least three weeks since Tadashi had last seen Hiro, possibly longer. He'd picked up a few extra shifts at the bar after he hadn't heard from Hiro for a week. He told his manager that he needed the extra money, which he did. But he was more so hoping to run into Hiro if he came back to the bar.

Ten minutes until two in the morning, the bar was getting ready to close. Tadashi was at the sink in the back, spacing out as he scrubbed, dried, and put away the remaining dirty glassware. The manager walked through the double doors to the back of house, gesturing to the front with his thumb.

"Hey, the last group left," he said. "Could you-"

The bell over the front door jingled, prompting the manager to groan.

"I got it," Tadashi said, grabbing a towel to dry his hands as he walked out front. "I'm sorry, but we're getting ready to close."

"That's a shame."

Tadashi furrowed his brows, placing the towel on a random table as he walked further into the entrance's light.

"Hiro!" Tadashi gasped. The exclamation was happy at first, but his smile soon disappeared as he saw more of Hiro.

His right arm was in a sling that was also bandaged to his chest. His jacket was draped on his shoulders and he was slumped over, looking like he didn't have much energy to stand. Regardless of how he looked, Hiro's smile was still as innocent as ever.

"You should see the other guy," Hiro joked.

"What happ-"

"You busy later?"

* * *

"He has strict instructions to remain on bedrest for the remainder of the week, so I've unlocked his door for you."

Tadashi thanked the front desk employee and turned to board the elevator. Approaching the apartment door, he gave a few soft knocks before slowly opening it.

"Hey, it's me," Tadashi called out.

"Come on in."

Tadashi closed the front door, removed his shoes, and dropped his knapsack on the floor. He heard some faint music and followed it back to the bedroom. Tadashi saw Hiro sitting up in his bed, staring out the window at the city lights. He cleared his throat, smiling sweetly when Hiro turned to look at him.

"How's it going, Busboy?" Hiro asked with a playful smirk.

"I think I should be asking you that." Tadashi walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, leaning his elbows on his knees and gazing at Hiro with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," Hiro said, using his good hand to point at his bandaged shoulder. "Just a minor… bullet wound."

"Bullet wound?!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Only a minor one."

"How the hell did- is there even such a _thing_ as a minor bullet wound?"

"Apparently," Hiro replied. He strained to reach for his glass of whiskey. "Do you mind?"

"I don't think you should be drinking in your condition…"

"You sound like the doctor," Hiro chuckled. "He didn't want me to leave the hospital for another two weeks."

"So why did you?" Tadashi asked.

"I can't be out of commission for that long," Hiro explained. "Besides, I wanted to see you."

Tadashi's cheeks flushed a light pink, clearing his throat in an attempt to hide his smile.

"Uh, well, you could've called instead…"

"I've been in France, so I didn't see your number until I got back from seeing you at the bar," Hiro said.

"Wait, so… you went straight to the bar after leaving the airport?"

Hiro smiled sincerely, eyes gleaming ever so slightly as he nodded.

"Seems as if you've gotten under my skin, Tadashi," Hiro spoke softly, dropping his gaze to his lap. Hiro opened his mouth to continue, but was ultimately left speechless after Tadashi pulled him into a hug.

Hiro gradually began to relax, letting his eyes slip closed as he leaned into the warm embrace.

"I was worried," Tadashi mumbled. He pulled away, a hand lingering on his uninjured shoulder. Hiro eventually opened his eyes, a few tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Hiro…" He sat back as Hiro looked away as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"You were worried?" Hiro muttered, glancing up at Tadashi.

"Of course," Tadashi assured. "I didn't even know you were leaving. Then you're gone for weeks, I don't see or hear from you… and you come back like _this_."

Hiro lowered his gaze guiltily. After a few moments of silence, he muttered, "No one's ever worried about me…"

Tadashi felt his heart ache as he looked at Hiro. He didn't know Hiro that well, if he even knew him at all. Hell, he'd only ever seen Hiro act cocky and intimidating. But Tadashi was beginning to understand how much of a front Hiro put up, and it was disheartening.

Hiro finally lifted his head, reaching to successfully pick up his drink. He took a sip before placing it back on the side table, turning to glance at Tadashi.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Hiro asked. Tadashi glanced around nervously and Hiro chuckled as he said, "Don't worry, I won't do anything. Well, more like I _can't_ do anything."

"Um," Tadashi hesitated. "I… guess I could, yes. I'll stay."

Hiro smiled, reaching to hold one of Tadashi's hands and squeezing it gently. "Thank you…"

* * *

Tadashi groaned as a ray of sunlight shone directly on his face, giving him no choice but to wake up. He squinted against the light, letting his eyes adjust before glancing around the room. The television was showing the menu of the DVD they had put in the night before, though it was muted now. Tadashi moved to sit up, but stopped when he realized Hiro was nuzzled against him.

Hiro was lying on his back, his good arm tucked against his chest while his forehead rested against Tadashi's neck. He looked to be sleeping soundly, his breathing soft and steady. Tadashi gently brushed aside a few stray hairs that had fallen over Hiro's eyes. He couldn't help but smile warmly and he lay back against his pillow, closing his eyes and relaxing as he listened to Hiro's breathing.

Tadashi was on the verge of falling back to sleep when Hiro suddenly sat up with a gasp, followed by a sharp cry of pain as he clutched his injured shoulder.

"Fuck…" Hiro exhaled, panting heavily with his eyes clenched shut.

"You okay?" Tadashi asked as he sat up. "What happened?"

Hiro shook his head. "Nightmare," he muttered, his breathing starting to calm down. His hand slowly began to relax and he finally let it drop to his lap, releasing a long breath before he opened his eyes. He glanced to Tadashi, who was looking at him with a concerned face. "I'm fine."

Tadashi was unconvinced, but let it slide for the moment. "Do you need anything?"

"Scotch," Hiro replied, sounding absolutely serious in his request.

"It's seven thirty in the morning."

Hiro grabbed the collar of Tadashi's undershirt, yanking him close.

"Then I need you."

Hiro forcefully claimed Tadashi's lips, clinging to his shirt. Tadashi's eyes grew wide as he barely managed to pull away.

"Hiro, what-"

"Please," Hiro begged, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He pressed light kisses along Tadashi's neck and jawline. "Please…"

Hiro's pleads and desperate touches made up Tadashi's mind for him.

Tadashi threw off the blankets and pinned Hiro beneath him, leaning down to kiss him roughly. Hiro moaned and arched his back as best as he could without disturbing his shoulder. Tadashi placed a hand against Hiro's chest to force him back against the mattress. He trailed his hand down Hiro's torso, yanking his boxers down to his knees with one forceful tug.

"T-Tadashi…"

Tadashi gripped Hiro's cock firmly and thumbed the head. He broke their kiss in time to see Hiro shut his eyes, his body shuddering in pleasure. Tadashi released his grip on Hiro, bringing his hand up to coat three fingers in saliva. Hiro opened his eyes in time to see Tadashi's hand disappear between his legs.

"Ah, ah!" Hiro gasped as Tadashi circled his entrance with a cool, slick finger. Tadashi slowly pushed his finger inside, feeing himself get hard as he heard Hiro's gentle gasps. He added a second finger, alternating between scissoring and thrusting in and out. Tadashi groaned when he noticed Hiro's erotic expression, biting his lip as he added a third finger.

"Hnn, ah…" Hiro's cock twitched as his prostate was teased by Tadashi. His good hand had a death grip on the sheets as sweat began to bead under his hairline. "Tadashi, I _need_ you…"

Tadashi removed Hiro's boxers completely and pulled his own down to free his erection. He gave his palm a quick lick and ran the slickness across his cock, pressing the head against Hiro's entrance.

Hiro glanced up to lock eyes with Tadashi, a light pink tinting his cheeks as he panted. "Tadashi…"

"Hiro," Tadashi muttered huskily. He cupped Hiro's cheek and smiled. "You've gotten under my skin, too…"

Hiro tugged Tadashi down by his shirt, kissing him passionately. Tadashi thrust the rest of the way inside Hiro, grinning against his lips as he heard him moan. He would slowly pull out and slide back in a few times before thrusting in quick and hard. Hiro broke their kiss to gasp each time before moaning and reclaiming Tadashi's lips fiercely.

Tadashi wrapped his fingers around Hiro's cock, rubbing and fisting in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Hiro to fall back against the bed and arch his back, crying out as he came hard against his stomach.

Tadashi slowed his thrusts to a more sensual pace, laying his body carefully against Hiro's and kissing underneath his jaw. Hiro panted against Tadashi's ear, slipping his tongue out to gently lick his earlobe.

"I want your come inside me, Tadashi," Hiro whispered. "Come for me…"

Tadashi moaned against Hiro's neck, thrusting a few more times before he started to come. He gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, riding out his orgasm until the last of his energy left him.

Tadashi wanted to collapse against Hiro, but quickly remembered his injury and fell on the bed beside him instead, panting heavily. Hiro kissed Tadashi's sweaty forehead, smiling when Tadashi looked up at him.

"It's a shame you're not gay," Hiro said with a playful smirk. "I could get used to that."

"Yeah?" Tadashi grinned. He slid his hand to the back of Hiro's head, pulling him close enough to give a gentle kiss. He stared into Hiro's dark eyes. "I think you could convince me."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a slow night at the bar and Tadashi was covering for the bartender while he took his smoke break. He was making small talk with the few customers sitting at the bar as he cleaned and organized the bar back. He was crouched under the sink when he heard someone take a seat at the bar.

"Hello, how are you?" Tadashi asked, standing back up. He looked at the new customer, furrowing his brows. "Hey, you-"

"You're that busboy from a few weeks ago," the customer finished. Tadashi recognized him as the guy who had threatened him after the slipping accident. The same one who backed off once he saw Hiro.

"Uh, yeah," Tadashi replied. "Anyway, can I get you something to drink?"

"Jack and Coke on the rocks."

Tadashi began to make the drink, feeling a little nervous because the man was staring at him the whole time. He placed a coaster on the bar and set the drink on top, sliding it in front of the customer.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No… thanks."

The man took a sip of his drink and Tadashi turned to go back to work.

"Hey." Tadashi stopped and returned to his spot in front of the man. "How do you know that guy?"

"Who?" Tadashi asked.

"I don't know his name," the man said. "The flashy guy with long hair."

"Oh, that's Hiro. He's a regular here whenever he's in town."

"You know what he does, right?"

"No," Tadashi responded. "It's not really any of my busi-"

"He's a hitman."

Tadashi was caught off guard by the man's statement. He wasn't sure how to respond. He laughed a few times, quickly stopping when the customer didn't join in.

"T-That… I don't…" Tadashi stuttered.

"He's one of the best hitmen in the world," the man continued as he swirled his drink. "My friend's old boss in New York hired him to kill his wife for $30,000. There was never a case opened because all of the evidence that was found made it look like an accidental suicide."

"I…" was all Tadashi could manage. He was still trying to process everything, wondering if he should even believe this guy. Hiro wasn't exactly up front with whatever his job was, and it wasn't really any of Tadashi's business anyway.

But still…

"Just be careful," the man said after finishing his drink. "I can't imagine that a man who kills for money would be too great of a person."

"Yeah…" Tadashi quietly sighed.

The customer stood up and held a few dollars out for Tadashi. "Thanks for the drink."

"Are you sure I can't get you anything else?" Tadashi asked, both because he's required to and because he remembered how drunk he was the last time he saw him.

"Nah. I don't really want to risk running into that guy again."

Tadashi nodded, taking the payment as he said, "Have a good evening."

He hung his head after the man left, lost in his thoughts. He had made plans with Hiro to meet at his apartment after he got off work. But now…

"Tadashi, hey!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by the bartender patting his shoulder. "Thanks for covering for me, man."

"Oh, sure… no problem." Tadashi gathered the dirty glasses from behind the bar and headed through the swinging doors to the back of house. His manager walked past him, stopping when he noticed Tadashi's gloomy expression.

"Whoa, you okay?"

Tadashi placed the glasses in the sink, reaching to turn on the faucet before dropping his hand and sighing.

"Sir, would you mind if I left early? I'm not feeling that well."

"Yeah, you're not looking so hot," the manager said. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Tadashi removed his work apron and hung it on a hook by the back door. He grabbed his phone and keys from the employee's shelf and headed out into the cool night. He powered his phone back on, walking down the sidewalk as he waited for any new messages to pop up. After a few seconds of nothing showing up, he pocketed the phone.

Tadashi decided that he didn't really feel like confronting Hiro about something this serious… at least not tonight. He turned to walk in the direction of his own apartment, pocketing his hands and staring at the pavement the rest of his way home.

* * *

"I've missed you the past few days," Hiro said, offering Tadashi a bottled water.

"Yeah…" Tadashi muttered. He uncapped the water and took a sip. "Wasn't feeling too great. So you're all healed up now?"

"Yep." Hiro demonstrated by stretching his arm out and rotating it at the shoulder. "Just like new."

"Right," Tadashi said. He followed Hiro to the balcony, taking in the view of the city as Hiro plopped down onto a cushioned chair.

"You could've called."

"Huh?" Tadashi looked at Hiro, processing what he had said. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Hiro furrowed his brows and placed his glass of whiskey on the small patio table. He got up from his chair and stood next to Tadashi, leaning on the rail as he stared at him.

"You didn't want to call me, did you?" Hiro asked quietly.

Tadashi turned his eyes back to the city's skyline, remaining silent as he felt Hiro's eyes burning into him.

"What's wrong? And don't say 'nothing,' Tadashi; I'm not stupid."

Tadashi caught sight of Hiro's intense gaze on him and immediately felt his heart drop into his stomach. It had been a while since he'd seen Hiro look intimidating, but _damn_ , was he good at it.

"Hiro…" Tadashi began. "What is your job?"

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"After everything we've done… After seeing you so seriously injured because of your work… I feel like I should know."

"I don't think it's any of your business," Hiro snapped.

"Are you serious?" Tadashi argued. "You expect the guy you're having casual sex with to not be concerned when you disappear for _weeks_ and come back with a _bullet wound_? Do you actually expect me to go on wondering how the hell you can afford this apartment without a regular job?"

"How do you know I _don't_ have a regular job?" Hiro spat, pushing off the balcony rail and crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't know me, Tadashi, and I don't see any reason for that to change."

Tadashi glared at Hiro, who didn't budge from his threatening stance. "I guess you're right…" he muttered, turning to head back inside. "Why should I get to know someone who is working so hard to get himself killed?"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Hiro shouted, storming after Tadashi.

"You kill people, don't you?" Tadashi turned around, abruptly halting Hiro within inches of his face. He lowered his voice. "You're a hitman."

A cold silence fell over them. Hiro narrowed his eyes, not backing down as he glared at Tadashi.

"And what if I am?" Hiro asked with a smirk.

Tadashi stepped back, his expression unchanged. Hiro looked almost like he was proud of himself. Either that or he was bluffing to see what Tadashi's reaction would be.

"Then I'd feel sorry for you," Tadashi muttered. "I don't want to care about someone who doesn't even care about himself."

Hiro's face fell instantly. He clearly wasn't expecting such an answer and seemed to be unsure of how to respond. Tadashi placed his half-empty water bottle in Hiro's hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Hiro," Tadashi said. With that, he shrugged on his jacket and walked out of Hiro's apartment, quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

It had been a week since he'd last seen Hiro, and Tadashi was working as many shifts as possible to keep his mind off of their argument. He would work until three or four in the morning and go home to sleep until it was time to go back to work. His coworkers took notice of his depression, often checking to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine," Tadashi would answer while flashing a convincing smile. "No worries."

He wasn't even sure why he felt so depressed. Hiro had said at the beginning that he only wanted him for sex. It was Tadashi who started having feelings for Hiro. He felt sorry for him at first and wanted to try to be his friend. After spending more time with him, he noticed that Hiro had begun to show a different side of himself; a more caring and sensitive side. Tadashi truly started to care about Hiro.

But if Hiro didn't even care about himself, Tadashi's feelings meant nothing.

"I'm taking out the garbage!" Tadashi shouted to no one in particular. He kicked open the back door and pushed the large cart full of trash bags outside. Tadashi pulled the cart behind him as he approached the dumpsters. He threw open the dumpster lids and began the process of swinging one heavy bag of trash at a time up and over the dumpster's edge.

"Need any help?"

Tadashi stopped the trash bag mid-swing to look back toward the voice. The shadowed figure walked into the light from the streetlamp near the dumpsters. Tadashi narrowed his eyes before turning his attention back to throwing trash bags.

"What do you want?" Tadashi muttered. Hiro took a step closer to the trash cart, hands in his pockets as he guiltily looked at the asphalt.

"I want to apologize," Hiro replied. Tadashi glanced at Hiro, realizing his sincerity. He wiped his hands on his apron as he checked the bar's back door. He looked back at Hiro and folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright then, go ahead."

Hiro took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, glancing up at Tadashi.

"I'm sorry, Tadashi, for acting like an ass. I just… I never thought anyone would ever care about me because of what I do. I thought if anyone knew what I did, they would leave me, or…" Hiro trailed off, a faint blush grazing his cheeks. "But you… even after…"

"I don't care _what_ you do, Hiro," Tadashi sighed. "It's your life and your decision. But when your work causes you to drink and sleep around and act careless… it sounds like you just don't care anymore."

"I _didn't_ care anymore… I hated myself and what I was doing…" Hiro mumbled. He paused, a small smile growing on his face. "And then I met you."

Tadashi ran a hand through his hair as he looked away from Hiro, trying to hide his blush.

"I'm no longer accepting work as a hitman," Hiro announced, kicking a few rocks that were sitting near his feet. "I know I hurt you and I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore… But I wanted to thank you for-"

Tadashi cut off Hiro by claiming his lips in a deep kiss. Hiro wrapped his arms tightly around Tadashi's neck, trembling slightly at the amount of strength he was exerting. Tadashi placed his hands on either side of Hiro's face, pulling away to gaze into his teary eyes.

"Don't say stupid things," Tadashi muttered. "I care about you, Hiro. I care about you a lot..."

The tears in Hiro's eyes began to fall down his cheeks, clenching his eyes shut as he quietly sobbed. He buried his face in Tadashi's shirt, his quivers slowly diminishing as Tadashi held him close. Hiro took several deep breaths to calm himself down before leaning back to see Tadashi's face.

"I care about you, too, Tadashi…" Hiro whispered, unable to stop smiling. "I'm so s-sorry for saying hurtful things to you. I was scared of getting too close in case you decided to leave after you found out… I didn't…"

"Hiro," Tadashi interrupted, wiping tears off Hiro's cheek with his thumb. "Go home, okay? I'll come see you after I get off work."

Hiro took a step away from Tadashi and nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Okay."

* * *

Tadashi pinned Hiro against the wall as soon as he saw him open the door. He kicked the front door closed as he held Hiro's face, kissing him intensely. Hiro moaned against his lips. Tadashi darted his hand down Hiro's pants and gripped his hard cock without hesitation.

"A-Ah!" Hiro gasped, arching his back off the wall against Tadashi's touch.

"Hush," Tadashi hissed between kisses. He unzipped Hiro's pants and let them fall to his ankles. Tadashi stroked Hiro's cock to cover his fingertips with precome, using that wetness to help prepare Hiro's entrance. He slid one finger inside, twisting and turning it against the muscles.

"'Dashi…"

" _Hush_ ," Tadashi repeated. He felt Hiro shudder as he added a second finger. His cock twitched as he trailed kisses down Hiro's neck. Hiro's breathing was ragged as he tried to stay quiet.

"Mn…"

Tadashi nipped Hiro's neck as he stuck a third finger inside him, causing Hiro to gasp.

"Can't wait," Tadashi mumbled. He unbuckled his own pants and pushed them down enough to free his eager erection. He gave a last kiss to Hiro's lips before forcefully turning him around, his chest now pressed against the wall.

Tadashi nudged Hiro's entrance with the head of his cock, teasing him by pushing inside slightly and then pulling back out. Hiro whimpered, sticking his ass out as he dug his nails into the wall.

" _Please_."

Tadashi chuckled low in his throat, brushing his lips against Hiro's ear. "Since you asked so nicely…" Tadashi whispered before thrusting all of his throbbing cock inside Hiro.

Hiro cried out, clenching his fists against the wall. His own cock bounced with each thrust Tadashi did, sending shivers up his spine. Tadashi placed his hands over Hiro's on the wall, interlocking their fingers when Hiro opened his fists. Tadashi grunted as he was repeatedly sucked back into Hiro, slick heat surrounding his cock.

"Tadashi…" Hiro moaned, turning his head to look over his shoulder with a lidded gaze. Tadashi kissed him passionately, sliding his tongue along Hiro's and moaning. He pulled away from Hiro with a gasp.

"Gonna come…" Tadashi mumbled. He took a hand from the wall and used it to stroke Hiro's dripping erection. "Come with me, Hiro…"

"Ahn, Ta…" Hiro felt his orgasm building, whimpering as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Hiro…" Tadashi whispered in his ear. Hiro bit his lip to stifle a cry as he came. Tadashi could feel Hiro's orgasm against his cock which triggered his own. He panted in Hiro's ear as he slowed his thrusts. Tadashi trailed light kisses along Hiro's neck, to his shoulder, to his flushed cheek. Hiro slumped against the wall, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Feels good, you inside me…" Hiro said before exhaling heavily, grinning when Tadashi blushed a deeper pink.

"Stupid," Tadashi muttered. He gripped Hiro's hips and pushed his already half-hard cock further inside him. "I can't control myself when you say things like that."

"Fine by me," Hiro replied. He let Tadashi slide out when he stepped away from the wall. Hiro grasped Tadashi's slick cock, feeling it get harder in his palm and Tadashi groaned. "But let's move to the bedroom."

Tadashi lifted his hand to Hiro's head and removed the elastic holding his ponytail. Hiro's longer hair fell down, sticking to the sweat on his neck and forehead. Tadashi brushed the hair away from Hiro's eyes and smiled. "Sounds good."


End file.
